Romance for Beginners
by AllxThatxGlitters90
Summary: Eine kleine Blind Date Valentinsaktion sorgt für Trubel im Schloss (außerdem für ungewöhnliche Geschehnisse) ein kleiner, süßer, romantischer One Shot, der mir auf der Seele lag, have fun with it


Ihre Schritte waren fest, schnell und laut. Jeder einzelne Schritt hallte richtig in den Gängen und wäre sie nicht so wütend, dann würde sie wohl auch eine Spur langsamer machen. Doch das konnte sie in Anbetracht der Umstände einfach nicht. Sie fühlte sich hintergangen und natürlich brachte sie das auf. Da konnte sie einfach nicht mehr durch die Gänge tänzeln wie eine Elfe … da marschierte sie eben eher wie ein wild gewordener Troll. Und es störte sie nicht einmal.

Als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen war, schwang sie die Tür mit einem lauten Ruck auf und marschierte wiederum lautstark in den Raum. Sie hatte ihre Hände schon in die Hüften gestemmt und begann los zu plappern ehe sie richtig im Raum angekommen war.

„Du musst mit Parkinson reden. Sie mischt sich in Dinge ein, die sie ...", da stoppte Hermione auch schon mitten im Satz, denn die von ihr erwähnte Slytherin saß seelenruhig auf der Couch in dem Raum, der eigentlich nur für sie und Zabini gedacht war. Er diente ihnen als Arbeitsraum für all die Dinge, die sie als Schulsprecherpaar zu erledigen hatten.

Es hatte sich aber sehr schnell zum Rückzugsort gemausert und manchmal brachten sie sogar ihre Freunde mit. Natürlich wurde der Raum aber meist professionell von ihnen genutzt – zum Beispiel für Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern. Man konnte und sollte ihnen nicht vorwerfen, dass sie ihre Privilegien ausnutzten.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte das Mädchen, welches sich mittlerweile etwas aufrechter hingesetzt hatte.

„Was zum ...", murmelte Hermione nur und sah zu Blaise herüber, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich nun zu ihnen herum gedreht hatte.

„Sie ist wegen dir hier. Sie wollte mit dir sprechen – sieh mich also gar nicht erst so vorwurfsvoll an.", sagte er sofort und hob seine Hände verteidigend. Er wusste mittlerweile ganz genau, dass er sich besser nicht mit Hermione anlegte. Vor allem nicht wenn sie so wütend war wie gerade eben. Er konnte ihren Kopf regelrecht rauchen sehen.

„Fein. Dann können wir es ja sofort klären. Parkinson … du kannst nicht über meinen Kopf hinweg beschließen, dass wir so eine völlig alberne und überzogene Valentinstagsaktion machen. Da haben Blaise und ich ja wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Und du bist noch nicht einmal Vertrauensschülerin – du hättest dich zuerst an Malfoy … oder an Daphne wenden sollen."

„Moment, da muss ich direkt unterbrechen.", setzte Blaise an und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, setzte sich dann aber sofort auf die Kante des Schreibtisches – so saß er aber immerhin mit seinem Gesicht zu den Mädchen und nicht von ihnen weg. „Sie hat es nicht über unseren Kopf hinweg beschlossen. Über deinen vielleicht, aber nicht über meinen. Sie hatte es mir vorgeschlagen und ich hab die Idee Professor McGonagall vorgetragen. Sie war begeistert."

„Bitte was?"

„Nur weil du die Idee nicht gut findest, bedeutet es ja noch lange nicht, dass es keine gute Idee ist Granger. Sieh es ein – selbst deine Lieblingslehrerin mag die Idee. Du musst jetzt wohl oder übel mitmachen.", grinste die Slytherin sie nun an und war froh, dass Blaise ihr das Reden abgenommen hatte. Sie wusste, dass es sowieso nur im Streit geendet hätte. Wie immer.

Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme abwehrend vor ihrer Brust und seufzte lautstark. Sie war immer noch nicht begeistert von der ganzen Sache und sie würde es wohl auch nie sein. Sie hielt die Idee für absolut albern und sie konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen wie gerade McGonagall auf die Idee kommen konnte, es könnte ein Erfolg werden.

Was sie aber am Meisten ärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass man sie einfach nicht in den Entscheidungsprozess mit einbezogen hatte. Es war als hätte man keinen Wert auf ihre Meinung gelegt. Oder als hätte man nicht mit ihr darüber diskutieren wollen. Sie war sich eigentlich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass man sie nur deshalb außen vor gelassen hatte, weil sie die Sache auseinander genommen hätte. Sie hätte so viele Kritikpunkte gefunden und so viele Dinge genannt, die sie zu bedenken hätten, dass keiner mehr Lust auf die ganze Sache gehabt hätte. Sie waren alle nur zu faul sich mit allen Details einer Sache zu beschäftigen.

„Ich finde es dennoch nicht gut, dass ihr mich übergeht. Fein … ich plane diese Sache mit euch, bleibt mir ja nichts anderes mehr übrig, wo ihr doch schon alles hinter meinem Rücken abgeklärt habt, aber ich werde es nicht vergessen. Das ist ein Vertrauensbruch Blaise.", mahnte sie zuerst Beide und dann nur Blaise ab. Sie hasste es, wenn sie nicht die Kontrolle über alles hatte. Sie war ein absoluter Kontroll Freak und das wusste sie auch. Blaise hatte es ihr mehrfach im Scherz gesagt, doch sie hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass nur jemand, der den vollen Überblick über alles hatte, auch effizient und effektiv war. Sie bewies es doch mit ihren Noten. Und er hatte darauf immer nur erwidert, dass Kontrolle Spaß machen konnte … aber auch Spontanität nicht zu verachten wäre. Außerdem sagte er ihr regelmäßig – mindestens zwei Mal am Tag – dass sie locker lassen sollte und ihre Zeit doch einmal genießen müsste. Sie wäre nur einmal jung. Doch Hermione tat es immer wieder ab und bedachte ihn lediglich mit einem Lächeln welches sagte – danke, aber nein danke.

„Das war uns schon klar Granger – aber so bekommen wir wenigstens diese Aktion. Und glaub mir … es wird ein riesiger Erfolg.", grinste Parkinson breit über beide Ohren.

„Und genau deswegen bin ich auch hier, ich will dir erklären wie genau ich mir die Aktion überlegt habe, dann kannst du ja alles weitere mit deinen Lakaien besprechen."

„Wie bitte? Ich verbiete mir diesen Ton Parkinson. Es sind Vertrauensschüler nicht meine Lakaien."

„Du behandelst sie aber so.", sagte die Slytherin trotzig und Hermione war so, als hätte sie Blaise glucksen hören. Als sie jedoch zu ihm herüber blickte, wirkte dieser ganz ernst und konzentriert. Keineswegs als hätte er gerade noch ein Lachen unterdrücken müssen. Bei ihm war sie sich da aber auch nie ganz sicher.

„Darüber diskutieren wir jetzt nicht. Sonst platzt mein Schädel noch. Gib mir deine Anmerkungen, am Besten fertigst du mir auch eine Liste an mit allen Dingen, die du für wichtig erachtest und dann ..."

„Hier. Hab ich schon erledigt. Ich hab sie sogar durchnummeriert und farblich gekennzeichnet. Oben findest du die allgemeinen Regeln und dann folgen Anregungen von anderen Mitschülern … dahinter habe ich mir dann die Mühe gemacht noch Kommentare zu schreiben, damit du auch noch ein paar Meinungen zu den Anregungen hast. Es soll immerhin nicht noch unzählige Umfragen vorher geben, damit wir diese Aktion perfekt starten. So hast du schon alles zusammen und musst es nur noch umsetzen."

Parkinson war voller Elan und zum ersten Mal musste Hermione feststellen, dass das Mädchen wohl auch fleißig sein konnte. Als sie die Liste so in ihren Fingern hielt, da kam sie nicht drumherum festzustellen, dass die Liste nicht nur übersichtlich und klar verständlich aufgebaut war – nein auch die Anmerkungen und Kommentare hatte sie so aufgebaut, dass Hermione etwas damit anfangen konnte.

Hermione kam dennoch nicht umhin sich zu denken, dass Parkinson diese ganze Energie doch lieber in ihre Bildung investieren sollte und nicht in ein doofes Event, welches sie immer noch für schwachsinnig hielt.

„Fein. Dann werde ich diese Liste mit Blaise zusammen durcharbeiten, es dann den Vertrauensschülern vorlegen, sobald Blaise und ich einige Entscheidungen getroffen haben – und dann lasse ich dich wissen wie es laufen wird. Du hattest die Idee, dann solltest du auch vor allen Anderen wissen wie es alles vonstatten gehen sollte."

„Sehr gut."

„Wenn du uns dann entschuldigen würdest – du hast uns noch ein wenig Arbeit damit gemacht – als hätten wir nicht schon genügend mit diesem Valentinstagsball zu tun.", murrte Hermione schließlich und Parkinson verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Warum beschwerst du dich, du stehst doch sonst so auf Arbeit. Nur weil dir diese nicht gefällt ..."

„Sie gefällt mir auch nicht. Aber ich werde dennoch das Beste daraus machen, falls das deine Befürchtung sein sollte. Und in diesem Sinne – bis morgen im Unterricht Parkinson."

Es war kein wirklich subtiler Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl – nein sie warf Pansy Parkinson buchstäblich raus und auch wenn die Slytherin es für unverschämt hielt, so verschwand sie dennoch. Um ehrlich zu sein war sie trotz dessen guter Laune, denn ihre Idee würde umgesetzt werden und damit stiegen ihre Chancen das zu bekommen was sie schon so lange wollte.

„Also wie wird das jetzt genau funktionieren?"

„Ganz simpel. Wir haben hier diese Fragebögen für euch. Ihr werdet sie unter den Schülern verteilen – ab der fünften Klasse aufwärts. Jeder kann ihn ausfüllen, muss aber nicht. Dort beschreibt ihr zuerst euch selbst – die Fragen sind vorgefertigt und ihr müsst alle nur ankreuzen. Dann gibt es einen Teil, wo ihr die Person beschreibt, die ihr euch als euer Valentinsdate vorstellt. Dann gebt ihr den Bogen ab – oder eben auch nicht."

Hermione sah zu Blaise herüber, der neben ihr saß und auf sein Stichwort wartete.

„Dann zwei Tage vor dem großen Valentinstagsball, könnt ihr euch matchen lassen. Das bedeutet die Leute kommen zu euch, bezahlen die Match Pauschale – denn immerhin haben wir da viel Arbeit reingesteckt und wollen auch eine Art Gegenleistung. Das Geld fließt in den Valentinstagsball zurück, also kommt es uns allen zu Gute. Dann sucht ihr den Match hervor – wir werden die Arbeit schon bis dahin erledigt haben und ihr müsst lediglich auf den Listen suchen. Dort bekommt ihr eine Match Liste von fünf Personen angezeigt.", erklärte der Slytherin und hob ein Stück Pergament an.

„So würde es ungefähr aussehen. Hier hab ich als Beispiel mich selbst ausgewählt – dann stehen darunter meine fünf engsten Treffer und eine Prozentzahl dahinter, damit ihr und eure Kunden an dem Tag eine Vorstellung habt wie eng dieser Match auch wirklich ist. Danach ist es allen selbst überlassen ob sie einen dieser Menschen ansprechen und nach einem Date fragen oder nicht. Wir spielen hier nicht Amor. Es geht nur darum vielleicht auch einmal außerhalb der eigenen Häuser und vielleicht auch des eigenen Jahrgangs nach Menschen zu suchen, die eventuell zu einem passen könnten."

„Wozu dann der ganze Aufwand, wenn wir am Ende doch keine Dating Hilfe darstellen. Wir geben ihnen einen Vorschlag, aber wir machen dann ja doch nichts daraus. Stell dir doch einmal vor … nehmen wir mal Malfoy hier als Beispiel.", begann Megan Jones dann ihre Kritik. „Stell dir vor seine fünf Matches sind alle Gryffindors. Glaubst du er wird darauf eingehen? Ich glaube wir verschwenden zu viel Zeit und Energie in diese Idee. Ihr zwei habt wie lange an alldem gearbeitet? Und was bekommt ihr am Ende dabei heraus? Nicht viel glaubt mir. Es wird in einem großen Nichts enden, weil sich die Leute entweder nicht matchen lassen werden, oder weil sie ihre Matches für einen Fehler halten und sie gar nicht erst ansprechen."

Hermione war froh, dass sie nicht die Einzige Kritikerin der Idee war. Nun hatte sie aber so viel Kraft, Zeit und Energie in diese gesteckt, dass sie jetzt bestimmt nicht nachgeben würde. Die Idee würde durchgesetzt werden.

„Wir hatten überlegt, dass wir es etwas verbindlicher machen, aber das hielten wir dann doch für eine zu große Verpflichtung. Andererseits könnt ihr uns natürlich auch sagen, dass wir diese Idee wieder aufleben lassen sollte, wenn ihr denkt, dass es sonst ein Misserfolg wird."

„Wie meinst du das? Mit verbindlicher mein ich.", hakte Justin nach.

„Nun ja Blaise und ich hatten uns gedacht – dabei haben wir uns die Anregungen von Parkinson tatsächlich sehr zu Herzen genommen – das wir jeden dazu verpflichten etwas Zeit mit jedem dieser fünf Matches zu verbringen und einer von ihnen muss dann das Valentinsdate für den Ball werden. Aber das war uns dann doch etwas zu … bestimmend. Außerdem sind zwei Tage vorher nicht besonders viel Zeit um fünf Matches besser kennen zu lernen und sich dann zu überlegen wer die perfekte Begleitung für den Ball wäre. Außerdem … bedeutet es ja auch noch lange nicht, dass die Person dann auch zustimmt, denn sie hat ja auch fünf Matches. Ihr seht den Haken hinter all diesen Ideen."

„Ich finde, dass lässt sich alles wundervoll lösen."

„Na dann lass mal hören Daphne.", forderte Hermione die Blondine auf.

„Ganz einfach – die Match Listen werden von allen abgearbeitet. Man muss mit den Personen ja nicht Merlin weiß was für welche Dates haben. Man spricht diese Menschen einfach an und sagt vielleicht am Besten auch dazu, dass er oder sie auf der eigenen Match Liste ist – aber das ist natürlich nicht vorgeschrieben. Jeder kann seine Matches auch einfach so ansprechen … oder auch gar nicht ansprechen. Man sollte sich aber schon einen besseren Überblick verschaffen. Und dann geben alle noch einmal eine Liste ab. Sie geben eine bearbeitete Match Liste wieder ab, sie streichen dabei die Namen von der Liste, die für sie gar nicht in Frage kommen und wir machen dann ein neues Matching für den Ball selbst. Wir stellen die Paare dann im Endeffekt zusammen und wir machen aus dem Ball ein Blind Date Maskenball Event."

„Und wie finde ich dann meinen Partner?", fragte Malfoy, der neben Daphne saß und seine Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt hatte.

„Na ganz einfach – jeder muss auf seiner Liste unten noch einen Hinweis hinterlassen. So das wir jedem einen Zettel zukommen lassen können woran sie ihren Partner erkennen. Die Masken werden natürlich mit einem Verschleierungszauber belegt, so dass keiner schummeln kann. Nur dieses ausgewählte Erkennungszeichen wird uns verraten, wer unser Partner ist. Und dann wenn die Uhr Mitternacht schlägt, dürfen wir die Masken abnehmen und wenn wir Spaß hatten und uns unser Date gefallen hat … dann wird es uns vielleicht ja auch überraschen zu sehen wer unser Date war, aber nicht davor abschrecken noch eines mit der Person zu haben."

„Das klingt eher nach Märchen, als nach Realität.", spöttelte Malfoy etwas, doch in Wahrheit fand er die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht. Es klang um einiges ausgefallener, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Es klang aber auch nach sehr viel Arbeit und er konnte nur ahnen wie viele weitere Stunden sie da rein investieren würden.

„Wer ist für die Idee.", fragte Hermione lediglich und als sie beinahe einstimmig – bis auf sie selbst und Malfoy – dafür gestimmt hatten, war es wohl beschlossene Sache und die Brünette seufzte ergeben. Sie musste tatsächlich ein Cinderella Märchen Event planen … was war nur aus den heutigen Bildungsstätten geworden?

„Ich verstehe nicht was dir an der Idee nicht gefällt Mione. Ich finde sie unglaublich spannend.", trällerte eine viel zu gut gelaunte Ginny, die gerade das gefühlt hundertste Kleid anprobierte. Das Richtige war bisher nicht dabei gewesen.

„Es ist kitschig. Es steckt so viel Aufwand dahinter … und am allerschlimmsten finde ich daran, dass es hinter meinem Rücken geschehen ist. Ich geb es ja zu. Hätte ich die Idee als erstes zwischen die Finger bekommen, ich hätte sie gar nicht erst in Erwägung gezogen. Es klingt albern. Wir sollten uns alle mehr auf das Lernen konzentrieren und nicht auf dumme Bälle und Kuppelaktionen."

„Ach du bist manchmal viel zu ernst. Du solltest dich mal etwas entspannen. Du bist nur einmal jung."

„Du klingst fast schon wie Blaise.", seufzte die Brünette und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, den ihr die Verkäuferin netterweise in die Nähe der Umkleide gezaubert hatte. Sie hatte schon über eine Stunde nur da gestanden und sich unendlich viele Kleider angesehen, bis die ältere Hexe Mitleid mit ihr gehabt hatte. Jetzt konnte sie sich wenigstens dabei entspannen und zurücklehnen.

„So ein vernünftiger Kerl, wenn er dir etwas ähnliches rät – wirklich. Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.", grinste Ginny nur und demonstrierte Hermione das nächste Kleid. Doch wieder verzog Hermione nur ihr Gesicht.

„Gin – diess Kleid ist ungelogen das Schrecklichste, was du anprobiert hast.", gestand die Brünette ehrlich und Ginny stöhnte entnervt.

„Ich finde einfach nichts Schönes. Also so gar nicht. An jedem ist etwas auszusetzen. Jedes hat zumindest ein riesiges Manko. Und dieses hier hat gefühlt fünfhundert.", jammerte die Rothaarige und drehte sich herum nur um sich selber auch noch einmal im Spiegel zu betrachten. Doch sie stimmte Hermione sofort zu, begab sich wieder in die Umkleide und schlüpfte aus dem Kleid.

„Warum darf ich deins eigentlich nicht sehen?"

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt, es ist mir irgendwie unangenehm. Ich werde es dir noch zeigen, aber … im Moment bin ich mir noch so unsicher ob ich es wirklich anziehen will."

„Warum hast du es dann?"

„Nun ja … ich hätte es eigentlich zu einer Hochzeit anziehen sollen."

Ginny steckte ihren Kopf durch den Vorhang der Umkleide und sah Hermione fragend an.

„Was für eine Hochzeit?"

„Eine Freundin von mir … Muggelfreundin. Sie hatte mich eingeladen. Ich hab erst gedacht, dass sie wahnsinnig geworden ist, weil sie doch noch so jung ist. Sie hat es aber absolut ernst gemeint. Wenn Yas etwas ernst meint, dann … dann ist sie nicht zu bremsen. Aber dann kamen die ganzen Dinge dazwischen - letztes Jahr weißt du und ich hab ihre Hochzeit versäumt.", gestand die Brünette schuldbewusst und blickte auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. Sie hatte nur Fotos von der Hochzeitsfeier gesehen und natürlich hatte sie Yasmine zugehört, als sie davon berichtet hatte. Sie war ihr auch nicht böse gewesen und dennoch war Hermione irgendwann so weit gewesen und hatte dem Muggelmädchen alles erzählt. Sie hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt und da hatte sie sich alles von der Seele sprechen müssen. Und Yasmine, so war sie nun einmal, hatte ihr natürlich sofort alles geglaubt und ihr mehrfach bestätigt, dass alles gut war. Das schlechte Gewissen verschwand dennoch nicht.

„Warum kenn ich sie eigentlich nicht?"

„Nun ja liebe Ginny – euch fällt es häufig sehr schwer euch unauffällig zu benehmen. Deswegen kennst du sie nicht. Deswegen wäre ich auch alleine zu der Hochzeit gegangen. Nicht einmal Harry hätte ich es zugetraut sich normal zu verhalten.", grinste die Brünette schließlich und die Rothaarige warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der natürlich nicht ernst gemeint war. Es war das typisch spielerische Verhalten zwischen zwei Freundinnen.

„Ich hoffe trotzdem das du es mir zeigen wirst … sowas tut man nämlich unter Freundinnen.", plapperte die Weasley weiter und kam dann in einem weiteren Kleid aus der Umkleide.

„Also das steht dir wirklich gut. Die Farbe ist nicht die schmeichelhafteste … aber der Schnitt ist wunderschön.", sagte Hermione und ließ ihre Augen über das Kleid gleiten. Es hatte einen undefinierbaren Ton – etwas zwischen grau, lavendel und einem Hauch von blau. Hermione erinnerte es schon beinahe an einen Delfin, aber selbst das traf es nicht ganz. Es ließ Ginny etwas fahl wirken, aber der Schnitt und die Art und Weise wie es sich um ihren Körper legte, machte alles wieder wett. Das Kleid war im Meerjungfrauenstil geschnitten. Es lag eng an und betonte Ginnys gute Figur, bis es sich auf Höhe der Knie weitete, was aussah wie eine Meerjungfrauenflosse. Das Kleid war mit Perlen und anderen Dingen bestickt und war trägerlos, aber das wirklich Schönste an dem Kleid war der tiefe Rückenausschnitt. Hermione war um ehrlich zu sein beinahe sprachlos.

Wäre da nicht die seltsame Farbe.

„Oh Kindchen, dass sieht fabelhaft aus."

„Finde ich auch, haben sie das Kleid eventuell auch in einer anderen Farbe … das macht mich schon etwas blass?", fragte Ginny die Verkäuferin, die sich gerade wieder zu ihnen begeben hatte. Sie kam immer wieder vorbei um nach den Mädchen zu sehen. Sie waren immerhin schon eine ganze Weile in dem Geschäft.

„Ich glaube schon … lass mich eben nachsehen. Ich glaube ich hab es tatsächlich noch in einem etwas frischerem Ton.", murmelte die Hexe und verschwand zwischen den unzähligen Kleiderstangen in ihrem Geschäft.

„Wenn sie es finden sollte, dann hast du dein Kleid für den Ball gefunden.", grinste Hermione zufrieden und Ginny nickte ebenfalls.

„Dann ist nur noch die Frage … wer mein Date wird.", kicherte die Rothaarige und drehte sich noch einige Male vor dem Spiegel. Sie war sich sicher, dass egal wer sie auf den Ball begleiten würde … er dieses Kleid auch zu schätzen wissen würde. Wer konnte schon einem solchen Rückenausschnitt widerstehen?

„Ich glaube damit hätten wir alles erledigt.", sagte eine zufriedene Hermione und besah sich ihr Werk.

Es war Valentinstag und die Halle hatten sie nach dem Frühstück geräumt und mit der Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler und einiger freiwilligen Helfer in ein kleines rosa Wunderland verwandelt.

„Ich finde es könnte noch etwas mehr vertragen.", murmelte Pansy Parkinson hinter ihr und ließ sie seufzen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass manche Menschen es nicht unbedingt so extrem kitschig mögen Parkinson. Es soll stilvoll aussehen und nicht wie ein pink gewordener Mädchentraum mit Glitzer und Herzchen überall.", verteidigte Hermione die Dekoration. Schließlich hatte sie diese auch nicht allein festgelegt, sie hatte die Zustimmung ihrer Mitschüler erhalten und vor allem ihre männlichen Mitschüler hatten um eher schlichtere Dekoration gebeten.

So erstrahlte die große Halle zwar in einem untypischen Glanz, wirkte aber keineswegs zu pompös. Sie hatten die Bänke und Tische durch kleinere, runde Stehtische ersetzt auf denen weiße Tischdecken lagen, die mit babyblauem, in Falten geworfenem Tüll und weißen und rosa Blumen in großen Glasvasen dekoriert waren. Sie hatten die Beleuchtung gedimmt und wärmer gestaltet. An den Wänden standen einige Tische, auf denen jetzt schon unzählige Gläser drapiert waren – später würde man dort auch noch die passenden Getränke und einige kleine Happen vorfinden können. An den Wänden hatten sie weiß-rosa Blumenarrangements befestigt und zwischen diese seidene Bänder gehängt.

Es sah festlich aus, aber eben nicht zu sehr. Es sollte immer noch ansehnlich sein … auch für die männlichen Schüler.

„Ich finde es ist wirklich gut gelungen.", nickte Blaise dann schließlich und legte seiner Partnerin eine Hand auf die Schulter, einfach nur um allen Anderen zu zeigen, dass er ihrer Meinung war und er sie in ihrer unterstützte.

„Fein.", murrte die immer noch leicht mies gelaunte Parkinson und streckte sich dann schließlich etwas.

„Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet … ich hab heute noch ein Date und dafür muss ich mich noch umziehen. Da man sich später sowieso nicht erkennt … viel Spaß euch allen.", grinste die Slytherin dann nur und verließ die Große Halle.

„Wir haben noch nicht einmal gesagt das wir fertig sind. Ich hab sie noch nicht von ihrer Arbeit entlassen.", begann Hermione dann schon und Blaise lachte.

„Du bist unglaublich, wirklich. Wir sind fertig und sie wusste das auch. Jetzt lass sie einfach … du solltest dich auch langsam vorbereiten. Das sollten wir alle. Und Mione.", Blaise hielt das Mädchen noch einmal kurz auf, denn sie hatte sich schon zum Gehen aufgemacht. „Hab heute Abend einfach einmal Spaß okay? Lass einfach locker und sei jung."

Hermione konnte nicht anders als dem Slytherin eine Grimasse zu schneiden, ehe sie ging. Innerlich freute sie sich aber, dass er sich um sie sorgte.

„Egal wer heute Abend dein Date ist … er wird sich Hals über Kopf in dich verlieben Mione.", kicherte ein sehr gut gelaunte Ginny, die gerade noch einige letzte Handgriffe an die Frisur ihrer Freundin setzte.

Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, denn sie war solche Komplimente definitiv nicht gewöhnt – auch nicht von Ginny. Ihr Äußeres wurde an sich eher selten kommentiert und eigentlich war ihr das auch immer Recht gewesen.

Aber heute konnte sie sich zumindest eine Weile hinter einer verzauberten Maske verstecken und sich wie eine Prinzessin fühlen und das Kleid war dabei definitiv sehr hilfreich.

Das Kleid hatte ein mit Blumen besticktes, hochgeschlossenes und langärmliges Netzoberteil. Der hohe Kragen war dabei enger bestickt, während ihre Arme und ihr Oberkörper weniger Stickereien aufwiesen und damit Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Die Ärmel waren etwas länger und die Stickereien endeten etwas über ihrem Handgelenk. Ihre Taille war durch ein breites, seidenes Band betont und darunter fiel ein weiter, ebenfalls seidener Rock. Er war hier und da etwas gerafft und fiel damit nicht ganz perfekt symmetrisch, was das Kleid umso interessanter aussehen ließ. Aber die Farbe war das Auffälligste – es war nämlich aus einem kräftigen kirschroten Material gefertigt und auch die Stickereien waren in genau diesem Ton. Sie trug dazu dezente, goldene Ohrringe und zwei goldene Klammern, die ihre Haare seidig über ihren Nacken fielen ließen. Ihre Maske hingegen war dunkel – beinahe schwarz mit goldenen und roten Schmucksteinen und Verzierungen. Sie war dennoch relativ simpel im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kleid. Ginny hatte ihre Augen etwas betont und ihre Lippen mit ein wenig Lipgloss voller aussehen lassen. Und so fühlte sich Hermione wirklich wie eine Prinzessin, als sie so in den Spiegel blickte.

„Es ist nicht zu extravagant? Ich meine … Yasmine hatte es sich damals ausgesucht und sie hat einen sehr … extravaganten Stil.", seufzte das Mädchen und Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf sofort.

„Es sieht wunderschön aus. Und jetzt setz die Maske auf, sprich den Zauber und dann … amüsier dich, okay?"

Hermione seufzte lediglich und nickte ihrer besten Freundin zu. Was hatte sie auch schon für eine andere Wahl?

Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte sie sich etwas unsicher. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so etwas getragen. Sie fühlte sich beinahe nackt, denn ihr Oberkörper war für ihren Geschmack zu wenig bedeckt. Sie wünschte sich plötzlich, sie hätte sich doch für ein anderes Kleid entschieden. Sie wünschte, sie hätte mit Ginny zusammen ein Neues gesucht und nicht dieses hervor geholt. Aber nun war es zu spät.

Hermione nippte an ihrem Drink und sah sich in der großen Halle um. Überall hatten sich Paare zusammen gefunden und Hermione nahm an, dass die Aktion bisher gut funktioniert hatte. Die Paare schienen sich immerhin zu finden.

Sie wollte ihr Glas gerade nachfüllen, als sich jemand neben sie stellte.

Ihre Augen glitten hoch und alles was sie durch den Zauber hindurch sehen konnte war eine große Gestalt in einem sehr eleganten Anzug. Er trug die in ihrer Notiz erwähnte dunkle Krawatte mit silbrigen Stickereien und eine dazu passende dunkelgraue, metallisch glänzende Maske.

„Ich nehme an wir haben heute Abend eine Verabredung, Milady?", fragte der Fremde und Hermione spürte wie ihr Magen sich verkrampfte. Sie war plötzlich unglaublich nervös.

„Da ich heute Abend die einzige weibliche Person in einem roten Kleid bin, denke ich, dass es sehr gut möglich ist, dass das zutrifft.", gab sie schließlich von sich und lächelte zögerlich.

„Ein wirklich schönes Kleid, wenn man das so sagen darf, übrigens. Es ist mir sofort ins Auge gefallen, doch ich habe mir etwas Zeit gelassen dich anzusprechen.", gab ihr Date zu und Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Er fand ihr Kleid schön und sie war ihm sofort ins Auge gefallen. Nun ja … das Kleid wohl eher.

„Warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Du hast sehr nachdenklich gewirkt und außerdem hat es mir Spaß gemacht erst einmal nur der Beobachter zu sein. Da konnte ich schon ein klein wenig rätseln, wer du sein könntest. Doch der Zauber macht es einem wirklich nicht einfach."

Hermione schmunzelte und griff dann nach einem zweiten Glas, welches sie ihm reichte.

„Er soll es einem ja auch nicht einfach machen, aber vielleicht hilft ja ein Drink deiner Vorstellung etwas weiter.", schlug sie vor und der Fremde lächelte ihr zu. Es war erstaunlich wie viele Schmetterlinge sie jetzt schon in ihrer Magengrube flattern spüren konnte und das obwohl sie ihn noch nicht einmal kannte.

„Auf einen schönen Abend.", schlug er vor und sie stießen gemeinsam an.

Zwei Drinks später fand sich Hermione auf der Tanzfläche wieder.

Ihr Date hatte sie wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte nach einem Tanz gefragt und sie hatte ihre Hand in seine gelegt, so dass er sie auf die Fläche führen konnte. Es wurden vorwiegend ruhige Lieder gespielt, so dass sie sich beim Tanzen auch durchaus nahe kamen. Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Taille und wie er sie nahe an sich heran gezogen hatte. Doch es machte ihr tatsächlich nichts aus ihm so nahe zu sein. Im Gegenteil es gefiel ihr sogar, denn sie fühlte sich zu ihrem Date unheimlich hingezogen.

Und während er sie so im Rhythmus der Musik über das Parkett führte, dachte sie über ihre Liste nach und wer von den Jungen es sein konnte.

Hermione hatte nur einen Namen von ihrer Liste gestrichen gehabt und das auch nur, weil der Junge ihr eben zu jung war. Sie wollte nicht mit einem drei Jahre Jüngerem ausgehen, das hätte sich einfach vollkommen verkehrt angefühlt.

Also blieben vier Namen über.

So sehr sie Seamus mochte, so glaubte sie dennoch nicht, dass er es war, der sich unter der Maske verbarg. Sie kannte seine Statur und sie wusste wie er sich ausdrückte. Er war es nicht. Definitiv nicht.

Auch Justin war es nicht, denn sie wusste, dass er nicht tanzen konnte. Er hatte es ihr einmal verraten, als sie Abends gemeinsam patrouillieren mussten. Er konnte es also unmöglich sein, außer er hatte es in so kurzer Zeit gelernt. Doch sie bezweifelte es, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war.

Es blieben also nur noch die beiden Slytherins.

Hermione schluckte als sie zu ihrem Date hochsah und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass Theodore Nott unter der Maske war. Er würde sie sofort von sich schieben, sobald es Mitternacht schlug und er sie erkennen würde. Er konnte und durfte es nicht sein. Plötzlich bereute sie es, dass sie ihn nicht von Anfang an gestrichen hatte.

Und dann wäre da noch Blaise, der ebenfalls auf ihrer Liste gestanden hatte und um ehrlich zu sein … wünschte sie sich am ehesten ihn als ihr Date zu haben. Sie mochte ihn. Er war nett zu ihr und sie wusste, dass es auch noch ein netter Abend sein würde, sobald die Masken ihren Zauber verloren. Es würde nichts bedeuten … dieses Date und am nächsten Morgen würden sie dann darüber lachen. Es wäre am einfachsten, wenn er es wäre.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte er dann und Hermione fühlte sich ertappt, da sie ihn geradewegs angestarrt hatte ohne es zu merken. Sie hatte ihm richtig in die Augen gestarrt ohne sich wegzudrehen. Sie war so vertieft in ihren Gedanken gewesen.

„Nun … worüber wahrscheinlich alle nachdenken. Ich versuche rauszubekommen in wessen Armen ich hier liege.", gestand sie dann mutiger, als sie sich fühlte und ihr Date lachte leicht.

„Das wirst du doch bald heraus finden."

„Ich weiß … ich muss gestehen, dass ich Überraschungen nicht so gerne mag. Ich kann mit ihnen nicht viel anfangen um ehrlich zu sein."

„Da sind wir schon zwei. Ich bin gerne vorbereitet."

Heriones Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln hoch. „Ich auch."

„Konnte ich mir denken.", sagte er amüsiert und drehte sie dann in seinen Armen und ließ sie damit überrascht kichern.

„Aber manche Überraschungen können auch schön sein.", sagte er schließlich und Hermione nickte und grinste ihn dabei an. „Ich schätze da hast du Recht … oh weiser Fremder."

Ihm entfuhr ein ungewöhnlich dunkles Lachen und Hermione spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Magen und plötzlich hoffte sie, dass es doch nicht Blaise war, denn dann hätte sie ein echtes Problem.

„Dann verrate mir doch etwas über dich, was niemand weiß.", forderte er sie auf, als sie in die Kälte getreten waren.

In der großen Halle wurde noch immer getanzt und getrunken, getratscht und gelacht und sie hatten beschlossen etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, bevor der Zeiger auf 12 stehen bleiben würde. Sie hatten nicht mehr lange Zeit bis der Zauber verfliegen würde. Sie wollten die noch verbleibende Zeit nutzen. Zumindest Hermione wollte es.

„Was niemand weiß ja? Das ist schwierig.", sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, weil ihr kalt war und stieg die wenigen Treppenstufen auf das Schlossgelände hinab.

„Ich glaube etwas was wirklich niemand über mich weiß ist, dass ich einen absoluten Faible für romantische Geschichten habe. Ich glaube viele Denken ich würde so etwas gar nicht mögen und ich bin ehrlich – ich finde es nicht schlecht, dass ich nicht als das typische Klischeemädchen gesehen werde – aber ich mag es. Für mich ist Romantik etwas magisches … und leider scheinen die meisten Menschen in unserem Alter Kitsch mit Romantik zu verwechseln.", gestand sie und spürte wie ihre Wangen sich dabei rot färbten und heiß wurden.

„Also magst du diese Veranstaltung in der Tiefe deines Herzens?"

„Nicht wirklich … sie hat prinzipiell nicht viel mit Romantik für mich zu tun. Es wurden einige Menschen beinahe … ohne Logik dahinter zusammen gebracht. Man hat versucht sich ihren perfekten Partnern anzunähern aufgrund eines dummen Fragebogens, aber man lässt dabei tatsächliche Sympathie und Chemie außen vor. Das hat für mich mit Romantik nichts zu tun."

„Also bereust du es Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"

„Das habe ich nun wirklich nicht gesagt oder?", fragte sie schließlich und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm herum, bemerkte dabei wie er sie neugierig ansah.

„Was ich sagen will ist … auch wenn sich am Ende einige Paare wirklich zueinander hingezogen fühlen, dann hat es dennoch nicht viel romantisches sondern eher etwas kommerzielles. Es ist eine Aktion und kein … von zwei sich mögenden Menschen geplantes Valentinsdate. Verstehst du?"

Er lächelte sie an und Hermione konnte schwören, dass es niemanden in Hogwarts gab, der so lächeln konnte.

„Dann würde ich sagen … sollte ich dich wohl auf ein weiteres Date einladen. Ein weniger kommerzielles. Auf eines zwischen zwei sich mögenden Menschen.", schlug er vor und versetzte Hermione damit in einen solch freudigen Zustand, wie sie ihn kaum beschreiben konnte.

„Vielleicht solltest du aber vorher warten … du könntest jemanden unter der Maske finden, den du nicht magst.", sagte sie schließlich, denn die Vernunft hatte gesiegt.

„Ich weiß doch schon lange, dass du es bist Hermione Granger.", sagte er schließlich wieder und ihr Herz blieb stehen. Er hatte sie erkannt. Doch wer war er?

„Woher …?"

„Kein Mensch hier redet so wie du. Ich habe dich sofort an deiner Wortwahl erkannt. An dem Kleid, auch wenn es sonst nicht dein Stil wäre … aber du hast darin ausgesehen wie die Königin der Löwen und das bist du ja auch. Außerdem warst du die Einzige, die ich nicht durchgestrichen habe auf meiner Liste … es wäre schon wirklich allzu schade, wenn ich dennoch ein anderes Date erhalten hätte."

Hermione fühlte ihre Wangen glühen und ihr Herz rasen. Er hatte nur sie auf seiner Liste übrig gelassen. Hieß es, dass er nur mit ihr ein Date haben wollte? Oder bedeutete es einfach nur, dass die Anderen absolut indiskutabel waren?

„Und wer …?", wollte sie fragen, als sie das Läuten der Uhr hörte, welches ihr verriet, dass sie ihre Masken entfernen durften. Wenn sie es denn wollten.

„Du kannst mir die Maske abnehmen wenn du willst.", schlug er vor. Noch immer lag der Zauber auf ihm, denn er trug sie noch. Doch sobald sie ihm diese abnehmen würde … sie würde ihn sofort erkennen. Und sie hatte Angst davor.

Hermione kniff ihre Lippen zusammen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du zuerst. Nimm mir meine ab. Es wäre unfair in einer Maske vor dir zu stehen, auch wenn du schon weißt wer ich bin … während ich dich demaskiere.", sagte sie und als sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut spürte, wie er ihre Maske langsam von ihrem Gesicht entfernte, spürte sie wie tausend Elektrostöße durch ihren Körper jagten und sie zittern ließen. Es war verrückt.

Seine Finger strichen sachte über ihre Wange und am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie es gar nicht wissen wollte, doch da hatte er ihre Hand mit seiner anderen Hand ergriffen und führte sie zu seinem Gesicht.

„Es ist unfair in einer Maske vor dir zu stehen, wenn du demaskiert bist.", argumentierte er so wie sie es getan hatte und damit bekam sie seine Maske zu fassen und zog sie von seinem Gesicht …

„Malfoy?"

Hermione war einen Schritt zurück gewichen und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie hatte sich so gut mit Malfoy amüsiert? Was war das für ein verrücktes Spielchen?

„Denk gut über alles ...", begann er doch die Brünette schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts.

„Ich sollte gehen. Danke für … diesen Abend. Ich … mir ist kalt und ich bin sicher Ginny sucht mich schon.", stammelte die Gryffindor und ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie sich schon abgewendet und rannte zurück ins Schloss und fort von Draco Malfoy.

„Was soll das heißen sie ist abgehauen?"

„Sie hat mich stehen lassen."

„Dich? Merlin … was ist mit dir falsch Draco. Sonst fällt es dir doch nicht so schwer das zu kriegen was du willst."

Draco funkelte Blaise wütend an, der sich gerade seine Krawatte lockerte.

„Sie ist kein Gegenstand Blaise. Sie ist ein Mensch."

„Jaja ist ja gut Romeo. Und jetzt? Was willst du jetzt machen? Das war deine Chance und jetzt ist sie vor dir abgehauen."

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube ich gebe es auf. Sie wird in mir sowieso nie wen anders sehen, als den Typen, der ich einmal war. Vielleicht ist es das alles auch gar nicht wert."

„Du gibst wirklich viel zu früh auf."

„Genug von mir … wie war dein Date?"

„Naja … sagen wir es so Megan Jones ist süß, aber sie war mehr interessiert in ein anderes Mädchen, als in mich. Schade aber auch. Aber ich durfte zusehen wie sie knutschen.", grinste der Dunkelhäutige Slytherin und Draco verzog sein Gesicht.

„Und Pansy?"

„Die ist mit ihrem Opfer verschwunden. Das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen habe, da waren sie wild am Knutschen."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an Pansy und das Wiesel.

„Sie hat echt viel Aufwand betrieben nur um ihm näher zu kommen.", sagte er schließlich und Blaise lachte.

„Sie hat es auch für dich getan, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, dass du weiterhin so vor dich hin grübelst und Hermione von weitem anschmachtest … das bist nicht du Draco."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", murrte der Blonde nur und drehte sich weg, zog seine Decke über seinen Kopf und versuchte Blaise auszublenden. Es gelang ihm, aber er konnte Hermione nicht vergessen und wie sie ihn zuerst liebevoll angesehen hatte, als sie noch die Maske getragen hatte und wie schnell ihr Blick kühl und verängstigt geworden war, als er die seine verloren hatte.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja."

„Merlin … wieso war der denn auf deiner Liste."

„War er ja gar nicht."

„Also musst du auf seiner gewesen sein. Und er hat dich genommen … wow Hermione."

„Aber er hat mich doch nur übrig gelassen um mich zu demütigen."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Warum sollte er denn sonst mit mir ausgehen Gin? Ich bin doch nur ..."

„Sag das Wort bloß nicht. Ich schlag dich sonst."

„Fein, aber … er mag mich doch nicht wirklich. Es war alles nur … nun ja..."

„Hat es sich echt angefühlt?"

„Ja schon ..."

„Dann war es das vielleicht auch. Mensch Hermione. Ich meine ich trau ihm auch nicht über den Weg, aber er war nett zu dir, du warst auf seiner Liste und … wieso gibst du ihm nicht wenigstens eine kleine Chance huh? Und wenn er sich unmöglich benimmt kannst du ihn ja wieder in ein Frettchen verwandeln ...", schlug Ginny vor und brachte Hermione damit zum lachen.

„Bloß nicht … die sind doch sogar ganz süß."

„Na dann ein Warzenschwein. Oder ein Schnabeltier oder so."

„Eher ein Nacktmull.", grinste die Brünette und Beide lachten.

„Granger."

„Malfoy."

„Hast du etwa auf mich gewartet?"

„Mh."

„Wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Hermione spürte wie ihr Herz nervös zu schlagen begann.

„Ich weiß, dass ich viel zu überstürzt geflüchtet bin … es war nicht wirklich nett von mir und dafür will ich mich entschuldigen."

„Das ist alles?"

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und stieß sich von der Wand ab um auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Wenn das mit dem … weniger kommerziellem Date noch steht ..."

„Tut es."

„Wieso?"

Sie hatte es nicht fragen wollen, doch ihre guten Vorsätze waren dahin. So schnell gegangen wie sie gekommen waren.

„Das sag ich dir dann, wenn wir das Date haben. Was wenn ich dir jetzt alles sage und du beschließt nicht zu kommen?", fragte er sie schließlich und Hermione biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Ich komme. Ich … will ja wissen wieso.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Dann … willst du also mein wirkliches Valentinsdate sein?", fragte er noch einmal nach und Hermione fühlte wie ihr Herz wild zu pochen begann als er sie so durchdringend anblickte. Sie nickte lediglich.

„Dann … hole ich dich heute Abend bei eurem Büro ab.", sagte er sanft, seine Stimme war dabei beinahe wie ein Hauch. „Ach und Granger ..."

Hermione blickte zu ihm auf und für einen zu langen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Ich verrate dir etwas, was sonst niemand über mich weiß …", dabei beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr vor und flüsterte in dieses hinein. „Ich bin kein Fan von Romantik und das weiß jeder, aber es gibt da eine Löwin, für die würde ich etwas nicht kommerzielles, romantisches tun. So ein zweites Valentinsdate … zum Beispiel. Aber verrate es keinem."

Als er sich dann zurück zog und sie mit einem weiteren Blick bedachte, wusste Hermione einfach, dass er es alles ernst meinte. Oder zumindest hoffte sie es.

Er strich ihr noch eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und sagte in seinem sanften Ton, dass er sich auf später freute und ging dann an ihr vorbei … als sie ihm hinterher rief und ihn damit dazu brachte sich noch einmal zu ihr herumzudrehen.

Hermione spürte wie ihr ganzes Gesicht rot anlief, als sie die wenigen Schritte zu ihm herüber lief und ihn mit ängstlichem Blick ansah.

„Dann verrate ich dir noch etwas … über mich.", sagte sie und er nickte ihr auffordernd zu.

„Ich hatte bisher noch nie das Bedürfnis einen Jungen noch während des ersten Dates zu küssen … bis auf ...", sie stoppte und biss sich dann auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Abend über küssen wollen. Auch jetzt, wo sie wusste wer er war hatte es sich nicht geändert. Sie hätte ihn gerne geküsst.

Als er dann seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und sie zu sich heran zog, spürte sie wieder die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch und sie wusste, dass das Date gut gehen würde. Vielleicht sogar besser als das Erste, welches Spannung durch die Maske mit sich gebracht hatte.

Wenn sie richtig darüber nachdachte, dann wurde es bestimmt sogar besser als das Erste, denn diesmal wusste sie worauf sie sich einließ und sie war schon immer abenteuerlustig und neugierig gewesen. Sie war gespannt auf das, was ein Slytherin als romantisch und weniger kommerziell bezeichnen würde. Und sie war gespannt auf seine Geschichte und wieso sie seine Wahl geworden war.

Aber sie war vor allem gespannt … ob sie das alles überhaupt während des Dates erfahren würde, wenn er doch so gut küsste, dass es ihre Knie weich werden ließ und sie alles Andere um sie herum vergessen ließ.


End file.
